Fivenightale
Fivenightale is an AU that replaces the characters and story of Undertale with those of the Five Nights at Freddy's series, specifically following close to Sister Location and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The characters mend aspects from both the FNAF and Undertale counterparts, and each one was chosen based on similarity to the counterpart as well as relevance to the story. The AU includes 3 routes: * The Deadend Route, which occurs if the player destroys only some animatronics, and has varying endings depending on who was destroyed. * The Completion Route, which occurs if the player salvaged all of the animatronics, performs all the necessary interviews, and plays through the additional segment. * The Demolition Route, which occurs if the player destroys all the animatronics, including the random encounters. Character Changes Major Characters * The Playable Character - Michael Afton aka Eggs Benedict * The Empty One - Circus Baby * The Caretaker - Henry aka Cassette Man * The Judge - Lefty * The Ambitious - The Puppet * The Guard Captain - Funtime Freddy * The Royal Scientist - Bonbon * The Celebrity, Normal Form - Candy Cadet * The Celebrity, Fabulous Form - Funtime Foxy * The Monarch - Fredbear * The Soulless Angel - Elizabeth Afton * The Soulless Angel's Battle Form - Ennard * The Guard Captain's Post-Mortem Form - Molten Freddy * The Celebrity, True Form - Lolbit * The Fallen Child - William Afton aka Springtrap Minor Characters * The Inactive - Freddy Plush * The Recluse - Crying Child * The Accidental God - Animdude * The Blind Guard - Ballora * (The rest of the Royal Guard are obsolete) * The Idoliser - Deedee * The Enraged - Psychic Friend Fredbear * The Cherished - RWQFSFASXC * The Transport - Shadow Freddy * The Blockade Guards - Ryaz and Ban (A reference to Ryan and Baz of 8-BitGaming) * The Outrageous Vendor - Funtime Chica * The Abominations - Prototype, Nightmare Mangle, Electrobab Vendors * The Bravery Vender & The Perserverance Vender & The Oppressed Vender - Mendo * The Trash Venders - Rockstar Freddy Character Descriptions Michael Michael Afton is one of many employees who worked for Fazbear Entertainment throughout its history. Going down to the Afton Robotics Rental, he seeks to mend the broken links of his family, and is burdened with choices related to his family's history. His appearance in the majority of the story resembles the one he bears in the first SL: Custom Night cutscene. His appearance after the battle against Fredbear starts resembles the one he bears in the 7th SL: Custom Night cutscene. Circus Baby Circus Baby is a massive humanoid clown-like animatronic, who only shows her head for convenience. Only performed on stage once, before an accident caused her to retire into the shadows. Baby is a conniving, manipulative animatronic, who believes that you can only survive if you know how to pretend. Her appearance resembles the one she bears in Sister Location - White-skinned humanoid with rosey cheeks and red pigtails. When transformed into her Photoshop form, she resembles a messed-up version of her appearance in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Henry Henry Emily, commonly known as Cassette Man, is the former CEO of Fazbear Entertainment, who now sits retired, endlessly planning how to end the tragedies that haunted his company and his family for decades. He is a helpful but cryptic old man, who hides a lot of pain behind a smile and a suit. His appearance is inspired by how he is described in the FNAF novel series, as well as several works of fan art. Freddy Plush It's a doll modeled after Freddy Fazbear, used by Henry and his employees to practice animatronic salvaging. Its appearance resembles that of the plush that sits on the bed in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Crying Child The Crying Child is a stray ghost who lost his animatronic body and endlessly awaits his happiest day. He cries a lot, resides at times in the Abandoned Locations and at times in a makeshift graveyard, and wears a party hat when cheered up. His appearance resembles the Crying Child sprite in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and 3. Animdude Animdude is a blocky humanoid creature who is fond of trolling other characters. He is also a game developer on the side, and his room can be found after a secret vent in Ballora Gallery. He is an insert of Scott Cawthon, the creator of FNAF, and his existence is a reference to There Is No Pause Button, one of Scott's older games whose main sprite was adapted as Scott's avatar, and FNAF World, where Scott is represented through a monstrous version of the sprite. His appearance in Fivenightale resembles that of his sprite from TINPB - A blocky blue glowing humanoid. Lefty L.E.F.T.E, or Lefty, is an animatronic built to capture The Puppet, and formed a special bond with him. His name is an acronym to his full purpose, as well as a pun, seeing as he is left-handed, and due to that he often cracks jokes and tells bad puns. He also judges the player on their actions towards the animatronics at the facility, and reveals information about their stats. In the Demolition Route, he finally decides to stop the player from destroying the last remains of the Fazbear legacy. His appearance resembles the one he bears *rimshot* in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator - A bulky black bear animatronic with red attire, a missing eye, and a big star on his chest. The Puppet The Puppet is a mysterious animatronic who was built for security purposes, and was one of the first ones to be possessed. He seemingly moves on wires and/or floats. He formed a bond with Lefty, and considers him his brother. He dreams of helping his fellow animatronics in finding their way, as well as capture every night guard until he finds the child murderer who plagued the company, and can be very self-appreciating and proud of his achievements. After being salvaged, he can be interviewed by the player. His appearance resebles the one he bears in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - A black, elongated fabric body with white stripes on his limbs, and a white humanoid theater mask. Ballora Ballora is a ballerina animatronic who resides in her Gallery and hunts for humans. She is blind, and therefore can only track people by listening to their movements. Ballora is patient, insightful and poetic, and likes to hum tunes and dance on her track. She can also walk like a spider if she needs to. Her appearance resembles the one she bears in Sister Location - A white-skinned humanoid with a blue high bun hairstyle and blue/purple ballerina attire. Deedee Deedee, or DD, is a child-like animatronic who is first seen in the Party Room, and follows the player throughout the Breaker Room. She can be very obnoxious and annoying, and likes to sing tunes and swing her fishing rod. Her appearance resembles the one she bears in FNAF World and Ultimate Custom Night - Humanoid round animatronic with a yellow/pink striped shirt and large propellor hat. Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy is a loud and violent animatronic. He is obsessed with capturing the player, who he refers to as the "Birthday Boy", and will often cackle maniacally and senselessly command his fellow animatronics to help him. After his battle, he can be interviewed by the player. In the Demolition Route he is killed quickly, but using the strength of his fellow animatronics comes back as Molten Freddy. His appearance resembles the one he bears in Sister Location - Pink and white bear animatronic with shiny purple cheeks and a missing right hand, but instead of Bonbon sitting on his arm, it puts out a long version of his mic which he uses like Undyne's spear. Molten Freddy's appearance resembles the one he bears in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator - An amalgamation of wires, eyes and endoskeletons, wearing a broken silver and brown Freddy mask. Psychic Friend Fredbear Location Changes * The Ruins - Abandoned Locations * Snowdin Forest - Ballora Gallery * Snowdin Town - Party Room * Waterfall - Breaker Room * Hotland - Funtime Auditorium * MTT Resort - Parts/Service * CORE - Nightmare Funhouse * New Home - New Pizzeria Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious